Someone Save Me
by yuikshiro
Summary: This is a crack, pure crack! Allen was jumped by Tyki! Kanda and Lavi went to save him but then they start fighting over Allen. What's going happen ?
1. Please Save me!

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Discription:

Allen got jumped by Tyki and now he's about to get Raped

* * *

Someone Save Me!

* * *

"You $%%$$ How the *** you mother *&&#!"

Allen said as he was being raped by the pedo known as Tyki Mikk.

"Oh shh I'll make you feel good boy"

he whispered in the young boys ear, but then someone busted in the door.

"Allen!" "Moyashi!" two voices yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Tyki said as he got up from the bed and was half naked.

"We're here to get Allen back you Pedo!"

Lavi yelled out as his hammer grow.

"Give back the Moyashi or die curly top!"

Kanda yelled as well an took out Mugan.

"Aw but I was just about to destroy his innocents"

Tyki said with a smirk on his face.

"His.." Kanda started.

"Innocents.." Lavi finished .

"Umm Hello! I'm right *** here!"

Allen yelled out.

"Che you think you the one that's going take the Moyashi innocents"

Kanda smirk then he looked down and started chuckling.

"There's No way in hell! Moyashi innocents is mine!"

He said with an evil grin.

"Hello! Right here!"

Allen said again.

"Yu really? You think Allen chose grumpy old you instead of The hotness of Hot Me? That's just a joke!"

Lavi said grinning.

"Hmm so are you going fight amongst yourself?"

The Noah asked looking at the two.

"Well umm"

They looked at each other then something happened...

To be Continued...

* * *

"I feel happy! But you need to be destoryed."  
-Me/YuikShiro

Well I hoped you had fun reading this crack story and there is more to come!

Review would be great~~


	2. Pink Hippo

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM...Sad Face

Summary:

More crack, and a pink Hippo this time!

Warning:

Words! That is all

* * *

Someone Save Me!

* * *

They looked at each other, then a pink Hippo fell throw the floor and landed on Tyki.

"What the Fuck!" Kanda, Lavi, and Allen said as they looked at the Hippo.

"Well I guess we should take Allen and go now should we?"

The red head said looking at the samurai and the sliver haired boy.

"Che Moyashi get you cute ass over here then!"

The samurai yelled glaring over to the sliver haired boy.

"Why the hell do I have to get my bloody ass over there! You bitches come over here!"

Allen said in a pissed off tone making both the older teens look at each other then run to their little Moyashi side.

"Now that's better" the sliverette said with a smirk, "Now give me a piggyback ride I'm tired of walking!" he said yawning.

The other teens looked at each other then look at the tired Moyashi.

"I wanna hold him Yu!" Lavi yelled out as he picked up Allen bridal style before Kanda could say anything.

* * *

"I shall one day have short people rule the world!"  
-YuikShiro

This is a short one, I hope you like it, sorry for not updating!

Review are welcome?


	3. WTF

Dislcaimer:

I don't own DGM...Sad Face

Summary:

A pink Hippo fell on Tyki, now Lavi and Kanda are trying to save Allen, but something stops them, but who or what is it?

Warning:

My o, my...There are bad word so If you don't like bad words I'd not read this

* * *

Someone Save Me

* * *

"Not so Fast!"

A voice said as Kanda and Lavi where about to leave with the Moyashi. They turned and looked for the person who said that, but all they saw was the pink hippo.

"I said not so fast!" the hippo said with a pissed tone.

"What the Fuck? Hippos can talk?" The red head said.

"Well of couse we can, it just humans don't interest us!" The hippo said back, "Now hand over the boy and nobody else will get hurt." the hippo finished well glaring at Lavi.

" Che, Like we'd hand Moyahi over to you!" Kanda said pulling out his Mugan.

"Umm Did I have any say ?" the silverette said look at the bickering idiots.

"No" they all said simply, then went back to fighting.

"It was better when I was locked up you know" Allen said to himself, "At least I had peace and quit and a mirror." he mutter the last part to himself.

"No Fuck Moyashi mine!" The raven teen yelled out.

"Allen likes me better Yu so he's mine!" the red head replied back.

"Well I'm the one who saved him so he is mine!" the pink hippo said crossing his legs.

Well they were fighting they didn't notice another person on the room with them.

* * *

"I want candy!"  
-Some Little Kid

Well there you have it another updated! I hope you like and ect. Well that's all

Review if you'd liked an Omake?


	4. Yullen or Laven? You choose

Disclaimer:

Bloody hell I don't own DGM... But my drity mind owns the plot

Summary:

Someone comes in again! Who will win Allen's heart?

Warning:

Oh the wonderful cursewords! Your so Fing great!

* * *

SomeOne Save Me

* * *

"Allen!"

Somebody said with a sweet sugary voice, then had their arm's wrapped around Allen's waist.

"What.?"

He said surprised as he turn to see the person hugging him. Then out of nowhere he's lips met someone else.

"What the Fuck! Get away from Moyashi girl!"

Kanda said as he pulled Allen away from Rhode.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

She said back, then gave a death glare to Kanda.

"Che Life isn't nice so fuck off."

He replied coldly.

"Aw Yu you should be a little nicer.

Lavi said cutting in.

"Che Like I give a shit."

He said looking away, Well Allen was just starring at him, which made Lavi envious.

"Hey Allen!"

The red head grabbed the sliverette and then gave him a long deep kiss, pissing off the samurai who was watching. Then got really pissed off.

"Get away from him Baka Usagi!" He said as he pushed the red head away from the Moyashi.

"What the hell Yu! I was just about to get to the good part to!"

The red head said after wiping his mouth.

"I don't give a shit."

Kanda said plainly then looked at Allen.

"Are you okay?"

He asked the younger boy who was in a daze.

"Huh? Whaat?"

The younger boy replied, then pulled on Kanda's hair making him bend down and gave him a long hot kiss. Which in turn made the red head mad this time.

"Misterss Rhode why do you have a camera?"

The umbrella said as he saw the Noah of dreams, take photos of this.

"I making me some money~"

She said smirking as the boys keeped making out with Allen.

"Hmm I wonder which on I like better Laven? Or Yullen?"

Rhode said to no one , but herself.

"Noo Yu his mine!"

Lavi took Allen away and then gave him another kiss.

"Fuck Off! He's mine!"

The raven teen grabbed the boy out of the red heads grip.

"Hey have you forgot about me! Allen is mine!"

The pink hippo said.

'Damnit' Was all what Allen was thinking,'Why the bloody hell me!'

* * *

"You really want to piss me off?"  
-YuikShiro

Okay now you reviewers have to vote now! Which will Rhode help and support? Yullen or Laven!

Review, telling me why the pair you choose is the most awesome pair! ;)

Thanks to All that reviewed in the last time!


	5. More People

Disclaimer:

I don't own... WHY THE HELL DID CROSS HAVE TO DIED!...Sorry I don't own Dgm..

Summary:

More people come to the aid of Allen, but who will have him to themselfs?

Warning:

... Crosss... sad face

* * *

SomeOne Save Me!

* * *

"Fuck off Hippo he's mine!"

Kanda said pointing Mugan at the pink hippo.

"No Yu Allen mine!"

Lavi said well grabbing Allen and hugging him.

"Let him go you stupid rabbit!"

"Noo" the red head then stuck out his tongue.

'Why God why me?' the silverette said in his head well he was being pulled, by both Kanda and Lavi.

"No he's mine" the hippo then grabbed Allen from both the teens, "And we will be togeth..." then the hippo got thrown up in the air as well as Allen.

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

They both ran for the small teen, but didn't make it in time to catch their silverette, but someone else did.

"Allen-kun are you okay?" a woman's voice said as Allen was in her arm's.

"Who the hell are you!" Kanda said getting up.

"Che I'm Kaida and I'm here to save Allen from all you bakas!" the girl said in a pissed voice then looked back at Allen, "Are you okay?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Umm Yeah." he said then he was snacked away by someone.

"'Shounen I finally have you again" Tyki said grinning, making Allen go pale.

"What the Fuck I thought you were died Mikk!"

Kanda yelled.

"Like anything could kill me. I'm a Noah baka I'm not that weak." He said smirking.

"Che"

"Just Give All-" Lavi was cut off with Kaida swift kicking Tyki.

"How dare you touch Allen!" she said as she started beating Tyki brutally.

"Go Onee-chan! Beat him!" another girl's voice said.

"Umm who are you?"

Allen asked the girl.

"I'm Yuik! Or you can just call me God." she said smiling

"Umm okay?" the silverette said looking at her weirdly.

"Haha I'm also Kaida little sister." she winked

"Oh" was all Allen had to say before he was ...

* * *

"Go to hair!"  
- My Friend Kenna

Soo anyway I just got vol. 17 of DGM... and CROSS! WHY!

Review...


	6. Love for Allen

Disclaimer:

I really don't own DGM...Sad Face

Summary:

**Last time what happend:**

"Oh" was all Allen got to say before.. Now hurr durr hurr we start!

* * *

Someone Save Me!

* * *

"Oh" was all Allen got to say before, someone touched his ass.

"What the fuck!" he yelled out jumping then turning around to see who touched his ass.

He saw that it was the Noah David, who was currently smirking.

"What the hell!" the silverette said jumping back some more.

"Hello there apprentice" the taller boy said winking and going closer.

"Um, What?" the smaller teen was confused now, first why was everyone wanting him? Even the Noah! Also, why did he have to glomp his ass.

"Surprised to see me aren't you?" the taller teen chuckled the grabbed the boys arm and roughly pulled him to him.

"What do you think your doing" Allen hiss and David's grasp tightened.

"What ever I wan-" but David was cut off when he got a swift kick in the face.

"Stay the hell away from Allen!" Kaida said glaring staggers at the makeup covered teen.

"What the hell! How dare you, kick me then tell me what to do bitch! The teen said glaring back.

"Che how bout you leave Allen alone to girl." Kanda growled as the girl had her arms around his Allen. Yes Allen was his and only his cause he hated to share.

"Never " the white and blue haired teen said well sticking a tongue out and cuddling closer to Allen's arm that she was wrapped in.

* * *

"Nooo My Cookie!"  
-Yuikshiro

Okay so it's been awhile, haha I been trying to post a story acutally that's why I haven't posted anything in weeks but it just keeps giving me error crap! And I really wanna post this new story! It's a Laven story with Lavi being a playboy ;) Haha Now if any of you guys know how to bypass that stupid error please tell me and I will be in you debt forever!

Review!


	7. More Love

Disclaimer:

The only thing I own is the plot and Yuik

Summary:

Allen just had to be so loved and that's why he was kidnapped in the first place

* * *

Someone Save Me!

* * *

"How dare you hold my Allen !" Lavi said pointing finger at the accused.

While accused just stuck out their tongue and continued on hugging the silverette.

That just pissed the eye patch wearing exorcise off more.

All while the raven haired Japaneses man thought of ways of killing everyone and taking Allen for himself.

"Man I wish I brought popcorn" Yuik said as she watched the three people glare at each other.

"What about me ? " David said as he watch the three turn and give him death glares.

"help me please? Someone sane would be nice" Allen prayed

Grabbing Allen out of Kaida grip the silverette looked at his saver with a smile on his face; but what he saw made him frown.

"Dammit I said someone sane !" he yelled to no one.

"Aww what's wrong shounen? I thought you'd want to be save from the death by that clingy woman." Tyki smirked, then got kicked in the face, by the 'clingy woman'.

"Dammit now I really wish I brought my popcorn" the white haired girl said hitting her head with her hand. "OW.."

"Hey stay away from Allen you pervert!" Lavi said bring out his hammer.

After getting kicked in tthe face said pervert had gotten up and had gotten closer to Allen.

"No way in hell are you touching him!" Kanda growled out while Kaida just glared daggers at the man.

* * *

"WTF no you just didn't"  
-People

Well another short Someone Save Me I hope you like XD Bye Bye for now

Reviews are awesome and make me want to shake my Booty XD


	8. Popcorn

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summary:

Yuik start something

* * *

Someone Save Me

* * *

"Go fuck a duck everyone" Yuik finally says as she finished her popcorn.

"okay why do we have to fuck a bloody duck?" Allen looked at Yuik like she was crazy.

Thinking for a while the white haired girl smirked.

"Go fuck a hippo then."

"fuck you" Allen replied to the girl.

"I'll be happy to fuck you Shounen" Tyki said smirking.

"No you won't! Stay way from my Allen!" Kaida said as she kicked Tyki in the face again.

"Ow man that's got to hurt" Lavi said

"Yup that's gotta hurt" Yuik agreed handing Lavi some popcorn "Want some?" the red head looked at her and sigh then took a handful of the buttery treat.

"This has been a weird day"

"Yes it has." Allen said joining and taking some popcorn

* * *

"I don't care"  
-Whatever

I'm a weird person and such

Review please ?


	9. F

Disclaimer:

I don't own bla bla bla

Summery:

Unicorns rainbows, Hippos which are gay, Your mother, Allen in a minnie skirt. Unicorns Yaoi. I lost the game

* * *

Someone Save Me

* * *

"I want candy." Yuik randomly said.

"Me to" Allen sighed.

"We should totally leave these idiots behind and go waste some of the orders money." The girl gave and evil smile to the sliverette.

"Depenes on what kind of candy" The sliverette said smirking back.

"The good kind" Yuik said

"Then after you-" Allen got cut off with Kanda and Lavi clinging on to him.

"Your not going anywhere Moyashi/chan" they both said.

"Hey Let go of Allen!" Kaida yelled.

"Fuck no tell the Usiga to get off him me and the Moayashi have business to finish in my bedroom."

"Hell no, Yu I'm not letting you rape my poor Moyashi-chan!"

"Yours? Baka his mine !"

"Fuck no! Anyway he likes me more!"

"He likes letting me fuck him more." Kanda said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways we act like we hate each other but we have more fangirls then Laven!:

"Fuck no you didn't go there!"

"Yes I did!"

"Laven is better then Yullen! Everyone knows that!" Lavi shouted.

"Kill me now please god if your out there!" Allen said.

* * *

"Fuck You!"  
-Alot of people say this ;D

Well Well

Review and I'll give you duck :D


	10. Cross Comes in?

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summery:

What's happening? I don't even know...

* * *

Someone Say me

* * *

"Yo idiot apprentice!" a red head man said getting out of the hippo costume.

"Master!" Allen yelled then ran over to the red head man.

Hugging the silvertte Cross chuckled, "Did you think a bullet throw the head would kill me!"

"Anyone want some popcorn?" Yuik said as she stuffed her face.

"Master I'm so glad your alive!" Allen said hugging the man tighter, "Now you can pay your own depths!" the boy grinned evilly.

"...No sorry your going still do that idiot apprentice."

"Fuck you."

"Only if its you."

"Huh?"

"Hey will you let Allen go!" Kaida said finally as she finished her popcorn.

"Sorry no." Cross said bored.

"HEY LET MOYASHI GO YOU PERVERT!" Kanda said finally getting out of his daze.

"He's mine anyways why do I have to let go of him" Cross smirked.

"WHAT! NO HE'S NOT!" both Kaida and Kanda yelled.

"Hey Lavi" Yuik said poking the shocked red head.

"Yes he is now be good kids and go away."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No" everyone said.

"Well that's bloody nice"

* * *

"Piss off"  
-People

Well there you have it and its all thanks to a reviewer named Random Bespectacled Otaku cuz she gave me the idea of Cross coming in.

Well review!


	11. More fighting and Allen's Rights

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM in anyway just really the random plot line of this I own

Summary:

Okay so Cross comes in the fight, Allen's still hating everything right now Kaida and Kanda are still fighting and Lavi is out of it till the next ch.!

* * *

Someone Save Me!

* * *

"What happened to my rights?"

"There's Allen rights?"

"No Human rights! I'm Human!"

"No your a moyashi with a cute ass" Kanda said cutting in.

"Hey! Don't talk to Allen like that you Baka!" Kaida said throwing a punch with Kanda dodged.

"Damn it hold still!" Kaida continued to try and hit the raven samurai .

"Brat..." Cross said drinking some liquor.

"Really.." Allen looked at his master "You're an ass"

"Huh what was that?" Cross stared at Allen, "I'm a ass? Right and what makes you think that my little student?" Cross cupped Allen's chin and stared at him time the young boy pulled away.

"You're an ass because you left...you made everyone think you died..." Tears started to come down the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you..." Cross said going in for a kiss.

"Keep the fuck away from Allen!" Both Kaida and Kanda said pointing swords at Cross's throat.

"Man this is just to entertaining!" Yuik said getting looked at by everyone.

"Really?" Allen asked

"Yes"

"Fuck you!" He glared daggers at her

"Sorry but they might kill me if I screw you"

"...I hate you"

"Love you too Allen" Yuik replied.

* * *

"Fuck!'  
-You know who you are

Okay so I haven't updated in what forever so here you go! Just wait and there will be more!

Review Baby!~


	12. Everyone bits the dust

**Disclaimer: **

I like I said so many times before I don't own DGM

**Warning:**

The word Fuck is a word for pleasure, displeasure or just having a bad day... Fuck is a word that 9 out of 10 high school students would say if getting a F or in a fight... Please if you are under 13 please do not use the word fuck. This has been Educational Advice by YuikShiro now please fucking enjoy the story :) (I'M OVER 13 SUCKERS)

* * *

Someone Save Me!

(Someone Sane please)

* * *

"Why Mana, Oh why is my life so screwed up?" Allen said to himself shaking his head.

"Well, there are lot's of reasons Allen"

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

"Nope"

"Fuck!"

"I would certainly do that to you Moyashi; after I terminate this bitch." Kanda said smirking and the sliverette blushed.

"Bitch! You did not fucking call me a bitch you bitch" Kaida said getting a good kick in.

"Fuck you B.I.T.C.H" Kanda said back avoiding another kick coming his way.

"Allen-chan are you okay?" Lavi said approaching to check his poor Allen.

"Lavi!"

The silver haired boy jogged up additionally hugged him, which in turn the red head got a grin on his face.

"It's okay Allen I'm here fo-" but melancholically Lavi was cut off by Kaida, and Kanda pulling his hair; then started to beat him senseless.

"Don't go after Allen when we're fighting each other you rabbit!" they both yelled.

"I hate this bloody day!" Allen said smacking his face with his palm.

* * *

"Another day another punch in the face"  
-Random Quoet of the day

Well hope you enjoyed this short dabble !

Review!


	13. Drinking age?

Disclaimer:

As I said many of times I don't own DGM if I did Allen would be a cute little uke well Lavi and Kanda be all seme on his cute little ass

Summery:

Don't feel like putting it up

Warning:

There is a such thing as bad words... Please rememeber to read this in a room where no parnets are. Also there is not legal drinking

age in China, but you have to be 18 to purchase the of alcohol. In Japan you must be at least 20 to even drink and purchase. This has been an eduactional fact by YuikShiro-sama

* * *

Someone Save Me

(I'll give you money! Just get me away from these weirdos, who want to rape me-Allen Walker)

* * *

"We all know this, Allen right now it's night time" Yuik remarked getting one silver haired boy pissed.

"Whatever it bloody is I hate it!" Allen replied throwing his hands up in the air and sighing in frustration.

"You back off you bastard! Before I butcher you!" Kaida growled at Kanda

"Like fuck I will bitch!" Kanda returned.

"Damn you to hell you prick"

"Che I'll see you there bitch!"

"I need more sake , dealing with these bitches" Cross said shaking his head.

"I'd say so Cross" Tyki said behind the red haired man.

"Yay sake!" Yuik said

"Aren't you under age?" Allen asked

"What country are we in?"

"Um I think Japan or China"

"Well if its China I can drink, but if its Japan then fuck the rules!"

"Right" Allen groaned

* * *

"My butt hurts"

Okay well I hope you enjoyed your time now get off your lazy buts and Review and maybe just maybe I'll update quicker!~~

Review please and thank you


	14. Car Crash

Disclaimer:

Damn it how many times do I have to do this? Oh, what? I only have to put the disclaimer on the first ch? Why the bloody hell didn't you say so before! Well anyway you all know I don't own DGM!

Summary:

Well read they last ch and you'll know Honey~

Warning:

Bitch and Yu being called a Woman by Lavi ... also you might not get it but who cares!

* * *

Someone Save Me!

(Someone with mango soda, cause I'm really thirst!-Allen Walker)

* * *

"Why does this only happen to me?" Allen whinned as Kanda, Kaida, Lavi and his master where still fighting over him.

"Because your the limted uke" Yuiks said snacking on some candy, then she held her hand out and asked, "You want some?"

"Sure" taking the candy from the girl's hand, then putting it in his mouth.

Munching on the candy the silverette asked the question everyone wanted to ask, "Why are you and your sister here?"

"Huh?" the girl blinked, "Oh well I was bored and decided to have some fun teasing onee-chan, so I told her you were getting rapped by Tikk-pon" The girl paused for a minute, "Onee -chan also crashed the car."

Something then came flying at Yuik's head.

"I DIDN'T crash the car!" you could her a girl's voice yell.

"Wow anger issues?" Allen said then looked over to Yuik to see her passed out.

"Damn it where is a bloody stick when you need one!"

"Fuck you!"

"Who'd want to!"

"Moyashi"

"Is"

"MINE!"

"Bitch"

"Bastard!"

"Go Fuck some akuma"

"Shut up rabbit!"

"At least I look like a men, Yu!"

"Fuck you !"

* * *

"Too Bad"

Okay so here you have it! Another ch! Yay dance party! XD ... Okay maybe not but anyway please review ~


	15. Santa part 1

Disclaimer:

Hell if I know..

Summary:  
Read the last ch.!

Warning:

This is a 2 part thing!

* * *

Someone save Me

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho!"

"OMG DID YOU HERE THAT!"

Yuik said jumping up and down.

"What someone saying Hoe?" Allen replied back.

"Fuck No Santa is coming to town!"

"Dude You still beleive in Santa"

Lavi said looking at the girl.

"Fuckin idiot if she does,.. wait who's this fuckin Santa guy?" Kanda said/asked

"You don't know who Santa is you Bitch! That's a laugh!" Kaida said poking Kanda in the face, after a few more pokes she almost lost a fingure... or two..

"Shut up and let me explain who Santa is bitches!" Yuik said clearing her throat. "Santa is a stalker that see you when your sleeping and knows when your awake!"

"That's fuckin bullshit! Who ever this Santa person is, how dare he spy on me that bitch!" Kanda growled.

"Shut up Yu-chan, and let me explain why he does it!" Yuik punch Kanda in the arm, then looked at Allen. "Allen you tell him the bloody rest!"

"Fine"

Allen took a deep breath...

* * *

"Christmas, A guy in a big red suit coming down you chimeny soon!"  
-Don't have a clue

Reviews!


	16. Santa part 2

Disclaimer:

You all know I don't own this

Summery:

Part 2

Warning:

Bitch is used and so is Fuck and Tyki in this

* * *

Someone Save Me

(Hot Chocolate would be nice right now-Allen Walker)

* * *

Allen took a deep breath ,

"Santa is a guy in a red suit that brings presents to all good boys and girls."

Allen paused for a second,

"He's also a very jolly fat man that comes down people's chimneys "

"So in other words he's a pro at breaking and entering!"  
Yuik finished for Allen.

"Present? What the hell why would he give presents to little kids? Fuckin pedo if you ask me!" Kanda said back

"Your a fuckin pedo too Kanda!" Kaida said

"Fuck you!"

"Wouldn't even, in your wildest dreams girly!" Kaida suck her tongue out at Kanda.

"Both you bitch stop fight for on minute, it's Christmas we all should get along!" Yuik hit both Kaida and Kanda with a hammer.

"Ow bitch" the both said.

"Now everyone say Merry Christmas to the people fuckin reading this!"

"people read this bullshit?" Tyki said looking up from the newspaper he was currently reading

"Fuck you Mikk some people are Insane enough to read this! "

"Makes me wonder what other people write about us." Lavi announce.

Allen sighed "Let's just get this over with okay!"

"Anything for you Moyashi\Allen-chan/Shouen!" Lavi, Kanda, and Tyki all said together.

Kaida sighed this time too. "Fine"

"Merry Christmas from all of the "Someone Save Me" Cast!"

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho!"  
-Santa

Merry Christmas !


	17. Valentines

Disclaimer:  
Again people I don't and never will own DGM

Summery:

It is now Valentines what is the gang going do now! And how long will this go on?

* * *

Someone Save Me!

(I want chocolates Please!-Lavi Bookman)

* * *

"Oh DAMN IT!"

"What wrong Yuik?" Allen said looking at the girl worried.

"It's almost Valentines day!"

"It's going be awesome~!" Lavi jumped in.

"Damn it, no it's not!"

"Why?" Lavi and Allen both asked.

"Because she doesn't get any chocolate that day" Kaida said patting her younger sister on the back.

"Che!"

"Don't che my sister! You bastard!" Kaida said getting ready to fight Kanda but Yuik interrupted,

"You guys are stupid it's not that I won't get chocolates, which I will, it's just I wish American had a 'White Day'."

"White Day? Why's that?" Allen asked

"Cause I think it would be cool!" Yuik said looking dreamily

"Che Americans and there weirdness." Kanda mumbled.

"But I think Japanese traditions are cool, I mean only girl give chocolate on valentines day and no matter if it's shared chocolate a boy or who ever must get them something in returned on White Day I think its a really cute way!" Yuik said pumping up her fist.

"Che it's just troublesome I think."

"So you think it was trouble some if Allen gave you chocolates on valentines?" Yuik said the idiot samurai.

"...No"

"Then it's not!"

"Please don't involve me in anything Yuik" Allen said but it was to late cause Yuik was already planning to write four valentines day stories for her reviews!

* * *

Okay my Lovelys I'm going do an all nighter and write a Laven Yullen and PokerPair valentines stories and for the four one you guys get to vote one what I write! Okay just Tell me in the review what you would like me to write and which ever is the most I'll write about it okay! Well bye Bye

Review!


	18. Drugs

Disclaimer:  
Again people I don't and never will own DGM

Summery:

Drugs are bad never do them

* * *

Someone Save Me!

(These people are crazy help-Allen Walker )

* * *

"Drugs!"

"Is a thing you shouldn't ever do" Allen said hitting Yuik on the head

"Allen, you're a drug addict in some stories, so you shouldn't hit me!"

"He's also a whore, slut, stripper and a alocohlic in stories too" Lavi said cutting in.

"Yup and mostly the uke that doesn't know how to take care of himself." Kanda said

"And he gets pwned by Cross a lot" Kaida said joining in.

"What the Blood hell are you saying! That people like it when I'm in pain!"

"I think so Alle,n they are all sadisict people!" Yuik said looking at her sister

"Why the hell are you looking at me!" Kaida said eyeing the younger girl

"...I don't know!"

"Then stop stareing!"

"You bitch why don't you shut up!" Kanda joined in

"What was that you prick"

AND THE FIGHT Kaida vs Kanda BEINGS!

"...Did anyone else hear that ?" Yuik said looking around

"Yes..." Allen and Lavi said together

"Okay that must mean we are sane then"


	19. More Random things

Disclaimer:

The point being that I don't own DGM

Summary:

First drugs and now this why is YuikShiro so weird and late on updates!

Someone Save Me

(Coffee would be nice)

* * *

"Dude like totally..." Yuik said rubbing her head.

"Like totally what?" Allen said grabbing some dango that appeared out of nowhere.

"They are still fighting over you, also what happened to Jesdevil and Road?"

"Your sister knocked out Jesdevil and I think Road when to sell some pictures she took to fangirls or something.."

"Okay what happen to Cross?"

"I think he's fighting with the others?"

"I told you bitch Allen is MINE! NOT YOURS YOU DUMD DIMBO!" Kanda yelled at Kaida well swing his sword trying his best to hit her.

"Yeah right Allen's not yours, but mine! Hahah! So suck you girlyman!" Kaida dogded Kanda's sword and tried to knee him in the face. but Kanda dodged it too.

"Yu-chan and Kaida-san, We all know that the writer here like Laven more the Yullen!~ So that mean he's mine~" Lavi smirked

"Hey! No I don't!" Yuik said "I like Yullen and Laven equaly! I will not get into this fight!"

"Dude you just like me being the uke don't you!" Allen bopped the young girl on the head.

"Ow! And yes! I mean you are ukeish! I mean look at that body small! Perfect for Lavi and Kanda to domanite you!" Yuik pointed at Allen slim body.

"And you look better on the bottom!" The girl added

"Damn you!" The silverette shook his head.

"Lavi as much as I would like my Imooto to be a full believer of Laven! But she isn't ..." Kaida said sounding sad.

"What! It's not my fault I like both!" the young girl replied.

* * *

That's all I got

Review !


	20. Fan Mail!

Disclaimer:

If I owned DGM I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...

Summary:

Well here's more crazy stuff from me your great YuikShiro~

Warning:

Well this is crazy as all my others.

* * *

Someone Save Me

(With a cup of chocolate milk)

* * *

"You know now that I'm thinking about I wish I had fan mail.." Yuik said randomly as she starts eating some dumplings that popped out of nowhere.

"if you did you would get creepy fan-mail, like hair or a vibrator or even worse a box of threat letters telling you to update!" Lavi said finally getting out o the fight with Kanda and Kaida.

"Wait were is Cross, Lavi?" Allen asked the young Bookman.

"I think he left for his break."

"His break?"

"Ask "god"over there." Lavi pointed to the young woman known as Yuik.  
"What?! Stop staring at me!"

Allen continued to stare at at the young girl as she sighed "It's in his contract! He gets a break ever few chapters...

"He has a contract!"

"Lavi and Kanda have one too!" the girl waved her hands and point to the samurai who was currently fighting with her Onee-chan, then used her other hand to point at Lavi who rubbed his head and put on a smile with a few sweat drops coming off his face.

Allen looked at both of them with a dull hit in his eyes' "They have a contract? Why and does it involve me in anyway?"

"Um well it does...It's about who gets to rape you in which story and so on..."  
Allen blinked and stared at Lavi with a blank look on his face.

"Allen-channn" Lavi waved a hand in front of the young boy's face."Are you okay?!"

No response

"I think we broke him!?" Yuik yelled making everyone stop what they were doing and look at the weirdo.

"You broke who?" Kaida asked her Imouto.

"I didn't ! Lavi did and its Allen!"

"You better be fuckin' kidding me." Kanda snapped as he went to Allen to see what was wrong with his Moyashi.

"And all I want is fan mail! Like drawings or letters about my stories or even a doujinshi of 'Rape the Moyashi'! And here Lavi goes breaking Allen!" Yuik started to cry.

"I'm not broken!" Allen burst saying " I'm just wondering why the bloody hell I don't have a contract!"

"Well you'd have unreasonable demands like how you don't wanna get raped by Kanda or Lavi. Also you would refuse the type of sex that would be written and such!" Yuik pointed out.

"Well yeah I would..." Allen sighed the girl did have a good point.

"That's why I'm a lonely person!" Yuik said still having tears in her eyes.

"Umm I don't get how that makes you a lonely person?" the silverette questioned.

"Well...I have feelings!"

"Che could of fooled me." Kanda sarcastically said.

"Hey don't be mean to my Imouto!You stupid girly haired man!"  
After that was said Kaida and Kanda when back to fighting each other! Can't you feel the love from those two!

"Well Allen-chan, Yuik is right she does have feelings. I know this because well I'm a Bookman! I was surprised myself when I found out that she doesn't have a black hole for a heart!" Lavi loosely put his right arm around Allen, but since Kaida and Kanda were busy insulting and fighting they didn't notice.

* * *

You know I really won't mind fan mail if you have a thing you want me to look at just pm me !~

Im hungry so review so I can be full!


	21. Bitch Please

Disclaimer:

I'm out of my mind if I owned DGM

Summary:

Bitch Please do I really need to write a summary for this crap?

* * *

Someone Save Me

"Bitch Please"

* * *

"Well Allen-chan, Yuik is right she does have feelings. I know this because well I'm a Bookman! I was surprised myself when I found out that she doesn't have a black hole for a heart!" Lavi loosely put his right arm around Allen, but since Kaida and Kanda were busy insulting and fighting they didn't notice.

"Lavi you're just lucky I don't make you were a tutu right now" Yuik said well glaring at red head

Lavi then hide behind Allen for safty from the werid girl.

"Bring it on shorty!~" he yelled

"...Lavi, I will let her get you." Allen turning to the redhead.

"BUT ALLEN YOU LOVE ME!~" Lavi jumped on the moyashi making him fall down on top of the sliverette.

"GET OFF MY ALLEN YOU REDHEAD!" Kaida ran over and throw Lavi off from Allen, "Are you okay?" she helded Allen up.

"Yeah thanks" Allen gave her a smile that would make any girl have a nosebleed.

"I think I can die happly now" she said while hugging the sliverette

"Then DIE ALREADY BITCH" Kanda grabbed her alway from Allen, throwing her 50 feet away.

"This story has sure turned out weird" Yuik sighed

"Sure has" Lavi joined in.

* * *

So I'm just a weirdo

Review if you read this


End file.
